Spilled Blood
by TheNerdHerd
Summary: The second in the Blood-Red Roses series. I was terrified that her blood would be spilled on my hands, and in the end, someone's will be...and I will lose it all.
1. Spilled Blood

_**Spilled Blood:**_

_**Spilled Blood**_

A/N: Welcome to the second in the Blood-Red Roses series! Thank you so much to everyone who read Blood-Red Roses! It makes me so happy to know my work is appreciated! Well I hope you enjoy the sequel, Spilled Blood.

_**Recap:**_

I am a coward. That is all I have to say. I could hear her call my name, then scream it as I continued to run from her and James.

_"HARRY! COME BACK! HARRY!"_

_I could picture her in my mind, every small detail engraved in the thought of her. Her caramel locks whipping around her face in the whistling wind, her eyes (the ones I had been in love with since I met her) shedding dark red tears of blood. Her screams and pleads faded into the night as I continued to run. I left her on her own with our son, I could not bare to lose her or James. I am selfish so I will leave behind my family to keep them safe. Is that selfish or is it wisdom? It is neither, in fact it is cowardly. Again, I am a coward. After I defeat Voldemort I will go after my mate and son. I realize that I have ruined her once perfect life, I turned her into a monster, left her with our one year-old son and shattered her undead heart. I am ashamed. The trees pass by my body in a mixed blur. Once beautiful nature to me now nothing but darkness and foreboding. I saw the sun start to rise in the east. I slowed my run to a walk and entered an abandoned home. I closed the shutters and made my way around the house until I found the loo. I looked at my reflection in the toilet's water. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small object. I had been waiting for the right time though now it would never come. I watched as my tears fell around the golden band, a drop of blood fell onto the diamond cut in the shape of a rose. The dark red blood seeped into the crevices of the diamond turning it red. It now looked like a blood-red rose. I dropped the ring into the toilet bowl and pushed down on the plunger, my heart going down with it. I watched as the blood-red rose disappeared._

_**Chapter One:**_

I turned away from the toilet, my world had shattered around me. I walked into the bedroom of the home and sat on the bed. I put my head in my hands. I had been gone only a few short minutes though it felt as though I had been gone forever. Why was this happening to me? I needed to get back to my family.

_Go back to them and you're all dead._

Ah my conscience, it's been too long since we've spoken.

_Yes it has, you haven't thought of anything idiotic lately so I was on holiday._

I left them I left them alone. They are in more danger alone than if I was with them!

_Hermione is immortal and strong. She can take care of herself, I swear nothing will happen to them._

Thank you.

Then it was gone. I sighed and took a deep breath. She would be okay, she was strong enough to take care of James and herself. She knew my account number in Gringotts so she could get money if she needed too. My heart ached as I thought of her. Hermione was my home. I had never felt safe anywhere unless I was with Hermione. My Hermione. I'm a monster.

I felt the tears start to flow from my eyes and fall onto the dark wood floor. I love her so much. I wanted her to become my wife. I stood and kicked a hole in the closet door my foot hit an object. I bent down and picked it up. The object was a small metal box with a latch. I flipped open the latch and read the dirtied letter that layed in the box.

_My dearest Camden,_

_Death Eaters have come. I am hiding in the closet with Bartholomew and Ainsley they are scared. I can hear the Death Eaters wrecking our beautiful home. Camden we will not survive. I am only human and I will do the best to protect our children. When you return from hunting your nightmare will begin. I love you. Good-bye my love._

_Isabelle, Ainsley and Bartholomew._

I felt tears in my eyes as I re-read the letter. This had been Camden's home and he had rebuilt it. I heard a door unlock from the front of the house. I quickly pulled the Invisibility Cloak from my pocket (I always carried it with me) and threw it around my body. I watched him come in. The coward, though I am no better. He sniffed the air and hissed.

"Reveal yourself!" he growled. I took the cloak off me. Camden was covered in a cloak that covered his entire body from the sun outside.

"You!" He exclaimed surprised

"Yes, me." I growled "You ran! You killed my mates' parents, all but killed my mate and _ran_! I had to change her and leave her with our son!"

"Harry, I never realized she was your mate-" Camden started

"Well she was!" I snapped "I gave her this life! I made her life into a waking hell, Camden! Could you ever do that to Isabelle?"

"I- no." Camden replied "Though I wish I had. Ainsley and Bartholomew would stop aging soon enough. When they had fully grown I would have changed them also. But they are dead and there is nothing I can do. At least you can live knowing that she can take care of herself."

"NO! She can't!" I yelled "I _just_ turned her yesterday! She can't control anything! She will _hate_ herself is she harms our son. And I can't live with that! But I left because I had to protect them."

"And you need my help?" Camden asked

"I suppose now I do, I need your help."

"With what Harry?"

"I need to kill Voldemort." I replied

"I will help you. That demon killed both of our families, he deserved to die long ago." Camden nodded

I looked away "I would like to check on my other friends though, before we go. It's a place called the Burrow. Humans live there but they are my friends. Please don't touch them." I asked

Camden nodded "As soon as the sun sets we can leave to this place you call the 'Burrow.'"

The sun set hours later and I ran to the Burrow, Camden following me. I smiled at the house that was always a second home to me. I walked and knocked on the door.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped as she opened the door.

"Hey Gin," I smiled as she pulled me into a hug.

"Mum! Harry's here!" Ginny called then she saw Camden "And he's brought a friend!"

Molly Weasley exited from the kitchen with tears running down her cheeks "Harry!" She pulled me into another hug.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry I haven't visited." I apologized.

"Oh deary that doesn't matter! You're here! Boys!" She called. Ron, Fred and George exited from the kitchen also. When Ron saw me he glared, I guessed that he was still on about the row we had. Fred had his arm wrapped around a pregnant woman's waist and he was grinning broadly at me as was George.

"Harry!" they grinned

"Forge, Gred." I grinned using the nicknames they called each other. Fred walked to me and hugged me with his free arm.

"Oh, Harry. This is Diana, my fiancé and the mother of my baby." Fred laughed "As if you couldn't tell, she's as big as a house."

Diana laughed as stuck her hand out "I'm always introduced as the pregnant fiancé. Diana Heart soon to be Weasley."

"Harry Potter not a pregnant fiancé." I laughed and she laughed along with me.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"So mate, what brings you here?" George asked as we all sat down "And who's your friend?"

"Well I've uh-been traveling around and decided to stop by to say a quick hello. This is Camden, my friend. He's traveling along with me." I replied

"Pleasure." Camden nodded to the family. We spoke for a few hours before I decided it was time to leave. We said our good-byes and walked out the door. It was time to go on our hunt for Voldemort


	2. The Burrow

**Spilled Blood:**

**The Burrow.**

_A/N: I feel like I owe you billions and billions of apologizes! I'm sorry I haven't updated faster. But I hope this chapter makes up for the time lost!_

_Hermione's POV_

He's gone. He's left me. I never thought he would have the strength to leave James and I though I guess I was wrong. I loved him with all my heart and he left. How could he do that? James started to wail in my arms and reach for the place where Harry left.

"Dada!" James screamed. My heart shattered his first words were a cry for his father to come back. It wasn't fair. He couldn't leave. Didn't he hear James crying for him as he ran away from us? I wrapped James in my arms as he screamed for Harry. I felt a tear slip from my eye and I stood up rocking James.

"Shush little baby don't say a word, mummy's gonna buy you a mocking bird…."I trailed off from singing the nursery rhyme I had learned when I was a small child. I cried along with my son and screamed for Harry to come back also. Where was I to go? He told me to hide so my home wasn't an option. I held James in my arms and started to walk my feet taking me to safety though my mind wasn't working, and my heart? Well my heart was telling me to die. James' cries silenced as he fell asleep, his face still dirtied with soot and wet tears. The welts on my arms began to ache as they healed themselves. I continued to walk sunrise came and I hid in a tree I had hallowed out with my wand. I held James as he continued to sleep. The poor thing was is desperate need of sleep. I opened the slice of bark a small amount to be sure that the sun had fallen. I stepped out of the tree and continued to walk until my feet brought me to a wooden door, I found myself knocking at the door. A familiar mop of red hair and his usual friendly smile answered the door.

"Hermione." He said in awe. I felt myself shaking my head and my lip quivering. He pulled me into his strong arms and held me, careful not to squish the baby that slept between us. James let out a small whine and he turned in my arms.

"Come in, 'Mione." Ron whispered ushering me into the Burrow. It felt like home, the smell of a recently burning fire, the feeling of warmth as though I was being hugged. I didn't speak though I felt his eyes watching me. I sat on the couch and layed a now wide-awake James on the couch beside me.

"What happened to you?" Ron kneeling in front on me. He told my hands into his, he didn't flinch as my cold skin came into contact with his warm flesh.

"I'm more dead than alive." I replied, my voice sounded hoarse and shaky.

Ron cussed quietly under his breath though to me it sounded as if he as talked normal.

"Who did this to you?" he hissed his anger wasn't pointed towards me, it was towards Harry "Did _he_ leave you?"

"Yes, he left."

"Hermione…you came to the right place."

"I know I did."

His hand was on my cheek and he was shaking his head.

"I'll take care of you…and James. My family loves you vampire or not." Ron whispered

"I know you will." I whispered, my heart ached as I thought of James growing up without his father "Ron, do you have any baby formula? I know it's a stupid question but-"

"Actually, we do." Ron replied with a smile "Fred's fiancée, Diana, just gave birth to their little girl last month. Mum made them live here…something about not trusting Fred with a baby."

"Isn't Fred only twenty?" I exclaimed

"Fred is a mischief maker, 'Mione." Ron replied with a smile. A small wail echoed throughout the house and they heard a creak as someone got out of a bed. The crying stopped.

"Diana keeps a few bottles up there so she doesn't have to come down every three hours." He explained as we walked into the kitchen and made James a bottle. I fed James his bottle and sucked greedily on it. I figured as much, he hadn't eating in a few hours. I was going to have him start eating baby food soon. I set him in a crib that Ron had set up for him. Ron and I sat on the couch.

"Why did you come here?" he asked "Weren't you afraid we would turn you away?"

I turned and found my lips only inches from his "No,"

"I wouldn't have anyway." He replied before his lips pressed to mine. I returned the kiss as I would with Harry. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I felt him smile against my lips. We broke apart when he needed air. Had I really just kissed Ron?

"I should be heading to bed, I'll see you in the morning?" Ron asked closing all the curtains with a wave of his wand.

"Yes," I replied laying on the couch "good-night."

Ron left up the stairs and those words just ran through my head over and over.

You kissed Ron…and you liked it.

_You kissed Ron…and you liked it._

_You kissed Ron…and you liked it._

_You kissed Ron…and you liked it._

_You kissed Ron…and you liked it._

_You kissed Ron…and you __**liked**__ it._

"I'm so sorry, Harry." I whispered as tears made their way down my cheeks.


	3. The Burrow Part Two

**Spilled Blood:**

**The Burrow Part Two**

A/N: Hello again! I hope I made up for my absence of chapters. The trailer for Spilled Blood is now up on Youtube! Go watch it and tell me what you think! Enjoy the chapter!

"I don't want a vampire around my baby." A female's voice said

"Hermione is still Hermione, Diana." Ron's voice replied "She won't hurt Emma in any way. She has a baby of her own."

"Ron, I swear if anything happens to Emma-"

"I won't be able to have children, I know the drill." Ron said with a smile in his voice. A small crying was heard and I opened my eyes. They must be oblivious to the fact that vampires cannot sleep. I smiled and laughed a bit as I sat up on the couch.

"Good morning 'Mione." Ron smiled at me then gestured to the woman beside him. "This is Diana Heart, Fred's fiancé. Also the mother of my beautiful niece."

"You're Harry's girlfriend right?" she asked stepping forward a crying baby in her arms "I saw him a little over a month ago."

Ron shot Diana a nasty and Diana rolled her eyes at him and turned back to me.

"He was a really nice guy, where is he?" she asked

"He-he left. A little over a month ago." I replied, had I really spent a month walking to the Burrow?

"I'm sor-FRED!" she exclaimed as the boy picked her up from behind "I have Emma in my arms!"

"Okay, okay sorry you don't have to go crazy on me, babe." Fred Weasley replied setting his fiancé down "Hey Hermione, Ron informed us about your arrival."

I nodded and smiled "Hello Fred, how are you?"

"Great! I'm getting married, I have a daughter and the joke shop is doing really good." He grinned as we walked to the kitchen. George Weasley was standing in the kitchen with his mother Molly Weasley cutting pieces of celery and dropping them into a bowl.

"Hey Hermione!" George grinned looking over his shoulder "James is right over there."

James was sitting in a high chair eating mashed potatoes with his hands and giggling. Diana smiled at the boy and sat beside him, Emma still in her arms.

"How old is he?" she asked me

"A year," I replied taking a seat on the other side of James, my throat burned like hell and I realized I hadn't fed in awhile. I bit my lip and pushed the burn away. It dimmed but did not leave fully. Ron must have seen my discomfort because he called me over, back into the living room.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked in a low voice

I nodded and looked at him "Do you have a pet goldfish or something that has blood?"

"Well, I have Pig you can eat that annoying bird whenever you want. But don't you need human blood?"

"Yes, but I don't think anyone would be willing-" I started but he cut me off

"I'm willing and after if you're still thirsty then you can drink Pig. I'll just tell Gin he fell."

I laughed and pulled him into a dark corner "Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah," he replied tugging the collar of his shirt down to expose his collarbone. I leaned forward and bit down on the soft flesh, blood began to trickle out of the incision and I drank hungrily. Ron let out a little moan of pain and I stopped.

"No, go ahead. I'll get over it." He replied and I continued to drink. When I was finished I ran my tongue over the cut and it closed up. I smiled at him.

"Thank you,"

"Anytime." He replied kissing me softly. I returned the kiss and a wave of guilt washed over me.

"You're family doesn't mind having all the curtains closed?" I asked as we entered the kitchen again. James was now drinking lemonade out of a child's cup and Diana was feeding Emma a bottle.

"No, of course not." Diana replied she had warmed up to me since I had first heard her voice.

James put the cup down and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and took my seat beside his highchair.

"Da?" he asked looking at me

I frowned at the boy "No honey, daddy won't be coming home for…awhile."

The heart broken expression on his face broke my heart. A mother never wants to tell her child that their father will never be coming home, on second thought…a mother never wants to tell herself it either. I had to accept that Harry was out there somewhere, trying to make a better world for James, Emma, Fred, George, Arthur, Ronald (okay well maybe not Ronald), Molly, me and the rest of the Wizarding World. I could only hope that one day we would be back together, then I had another problem on my immortal hands. I was in love with Ron also. Of course my love was not as strong as the one for Harry but it was still love…wasn't it? James smiled at Emma who was looking around from her mother's arms. It looked like James had a crush at an early age. I laughed a bit and James reached for Emma.

"Do you have any idea about what he wants?" Diana asked me as she tried to take a bite of eggs.

James looked to me and kissed his hand. Then he kissed it again and again I laughed.

"I think he wants to kiss Emma's cheek." I smiled. Diana leaned forward and held Emma out to James. James kissed Emma's cheek and Emma smiled a big toothless grin. James clapped and giggled happily.

"Looks like Emma has her first boyfriend." Fred laughed as Diana opened her mouth so he could feed her a piece of toast.

"Oh please Fred!" Ginny replied shaking her head "She's only a month old!"

"And James is only one!" I replied "They don't know what love is yet." I laughed as James took another drink of lemonade.

"Is he a vampire baby or human?" Molly asked as she sat beside Ginny.

"He's human, Harry…killed his mother and we adopted him." I replied

"Do you know if he's magical or not?" Arthur asked

"No, but we-I will love him all the same if he isn't." I smiled then frowned a bit "What did Harry say while he was here?"

"Nothing much," Ron grumbled "only that he wanted to say hello. He brought some guy named uh-"

"Camden." Fred and George chorused

"Yeah that guy, then they left around 3:30am." Ron replied. Ron's blood boiled in my veins. What the hell was Harry doing with _Camden?_ The man that had killed my mother and father? How could he turn on me like that? Oh, Harry James Potter you are such a prat.


	4. Dreams Without Sleeping

**Spilled Blood:**

**Dreaming Without Sleeping.**

A/N: Finally I'm getting back into the swing of things! Trailer link is on my profile page if you want to see it! I hope you enjoy this chapter of Spilled Blood.

Dreams seem endless. Dreams take you to a place where you never want to leave, where your wildest dreams come true. What if you are not sleeping for those dreams? If they were your life your…reality? My dreams came like that, while I was awake. Memories and then some.

"Why Ginny?" she asked

"_Why Ginny?" I replied looking at her strangely_

"_Why did you pick Ginny to be your girlfriend?"_

"_Because I like her…a lot."_

"_If there had been another girl-"_

"_No, Hermione. I wouldn't have chosen the other girl."_

_I didn't pay attention to the tears that filled her eyes before she turned back to her book, my mind was only set on Ginny._

She had loved me then, how could I have not seen that?

"Harry?" she asked

"_Yeah 'Mione?"_

"_Would you leave Ginny if she had cheated on you?" she looked up at me with blank eyes._

"_I suppose, but she would never do such a thing."_

She had known about Ginny's affair before I did. She tried to tell me.

"_Harry?"_

"_Hermione if this is another question about Ginny-"_

"_No, it's not."_

"_Then what?"_

"_Do you love me?"_

"_As a sister."_

_She turned around and left. She didn't show up to Potions that day._

She had admitted with the least amount of words that she loved me, I brushed it aside.

"_Harry?"_

"_Hermione if this is another question about my feelings for you then don't bother asking! I won't answer."_

"_I broke up with Ron,"_

"_Why?"_

"_I love someone else."_

"_Okay, I'm doing my Transfiguration homework."_

She told me that she loved me, in those four words.

_"Is something wrong?" she asked reaching to touch my hand, I pulled it away._

"Nothing's wrong, 'Mione." I looked away into the night.

_"Okay, why don't you play Quidditch anymore? Ron's the most horrible captain. You surely know that." She said moving closer to me._

_I chuckled darkly, "Oh I know, I guess-I guess I just grew out of Quidditch." I said_

_"Why don't you let me touch you anymore?" she asked taking another step, another stride of burning in my throat._

_"I let you touch me," I said softly_

_She rolled her beautiful cinnamon colored eyes "Yeah, and I can ride a broom. You never let me hug you, just now when I tried to hold your hand you pulled it away."_

She told me she cared about me, that she loved me. I had fallen in love with her too.

"He tried to kill James and he succeeded in killing Sirius and Remus. Hermione we-we can't be together, if he goes killing more I don't know what I would do if he killed you and James."

_"He couldn-" she started_

_"A simple Vampoirus Acorpious would kill you Hermione! I love you, but we can't be together. Take-Take James and don't come back to me."_

_"You're breaking up with me?" she asked feeling the blood rise in my eyes._

_"I love you too much to lose you." I said handing James to her "I love both of you, take care of him."_

_I stepped forward and kissed James' forehead and her lips then I fled…_

I had told her I loved her…while I had shattered her heart. That does not count, I never told her I loved her. Now it is too late. I layed back on the floor and closed my eyes, heart breaking memories of her plaguing my thoughts.

_A/N: Well this was a depressing chapter! Review and let me know what you think!_


	5. A Bump In The Night

**Spilled Blood:**

**A Bump In The Night**

Ginny had called me on a Friday night, she informed me that Hermione was staying at her home. I didn't hear the last of her sentence, the phone had crumbled into pieces at my feet.

"Harry…she's with Ron now."

No! I slammed my fists against the wooden wall making a small crack in the wood. I let out a yell of agony and pure rage. Did Ron really think he could play the replacement 'Prince' while I was away? Well two can play at that game Ronald Weasley! One will win and one will lose, and I sure as hell won't lose against you. Hermione Jean Granger is _mine._

_Hermione's POV_

_**January 6th:**_

_I loved you,_

_You left me,_

_Why're you asking me to forgive you?_

_**January 9**__**th**__**:**_

_I won't…I can't_

_I'm sorry._

_I've moved on, Harry._

_Quit calling._

_**January 11**__**th**__**:**_

_Ron hasn't left me…yet._

_Remember in sixth year?_

_When I left him for you?_

_That was the worst mistake I've made._

_**January 13**__**th**__**:**_

_I don't love you anymore._

_I don't know whom to love anymore._

_You told me to not go back to you…_

_I'm just following orders._

_**January 16th:**_

_I found a potion…_

_I'm going to be human again._

_Not this monster you made me._

_And personally…_

_I can't wait to get rid of that last piece of you._

_**January 20th:**_

_I just made up the potion,_

_It's in my hand._

_I'm writing one last letter,_

_Before I'm human again._

_Bye Harry._

_I wish I could say I still loved you__…_

I gave the letter to Hedwig who flew away into the night. The dark red liquid in the cup made small waves as my hand shook. I lifted the cup to my lips and drank it until not even one drop was left. My thoughts became hazy, my vision blurry. A sharp pain spread throughout my chest throwing me backward into the wall. I moaned in pain, pain I felt pain. Then the world turned black sucking me into nothingness.

When I woke up I was still on the kitchen floor, my head was throbbing. I moaned and pressed my fists against my head to make it stop, who knew changing back into a human would feel like I had a bad hangover? I stood up from the ground and held onto the counter for support. I felt horrible then a feeling that I hadn't felt in months wash over me, nausea. I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me before running to the toilet and throwing up. I felt horrible but I was happy to be myself again…human. James had crawled into the bathroom and grinned at me happily, he knew what had happened.

"Momma norm' again!" he giggled and hugged me happily. Ron was leaning against the doorframe smiling at me happily. I brushed my teeth and walked over to kiss him passionately. He smiled and held me to his chest.

"I missed you 'Mione," he whispered

"Me too," I replied as James hugged my leg. I was home.

_Harry's POV_

The letter slipped from my fingers, she didn't want anything to do with me. Camden burst through the doors and looked at me.

"Those-those things are here!" he shouted pointing out into the darkened night. I ran out of the cottage we had been staying in and looked around, my wand drawn. A growl slipped through my teeth as I saw them walking towards us. Dolohov, Bellatrix, Greyback, Malfoy (Senior and Mini-Me), and Jugson. There were others but these were the ones I knew by name.

"Hello Potter." Dolohov spat "Is Granger enjoying the scar I gave her?" he chuckled darkly.

"It's her most beautiful feature." I replied through tight lips.

"Where is Granger on this fine evening?" Lucious asked pointing his wand at me.

"I wouldn't know." I snapped at the man.

"Did the mudblood break up with poor unloved Potty?" Bellatrix laughed

"I should kill you all now." I growled

"Go ahead, Potter." Draco replied stepping forward "We outnumber you and your little…friend."

"Where is she?" I asked him so the other Death Eaters couldn't hear, I had worried about her since he took her away, he promised he would take care of her.

"I promised you I would take care of her, I love her, Potter." Draco replied with a small smirk. Who would have known I would have trusted Draco Malfoy with my sister's life. Diana was my twin sister though we looked nothing alike, I had found out about her in my sixth year. Diana was fifteen at the time, she had joined us in the Department of Mysteries. I nodded sharply, who would have known that Draco and I would have become friends…secretly of course.

"We will kill you, and your little friend too." Greyback growled at me

"Now, now Grey, the Dark Lord said to bring him alive!" Bellatrix taunted

"_Expelliarmus!" _I shouted, Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand and she glared at me.

She knew if she bent down to pick up her wand I would hex her as soon as she was down. I smiled at her and felt my fangs grow out.

"What now Bella?" I hissed pointing my wand at her, the others watched her to see if she would fail or not.

"_Accio Wand!" _she grinned as her wand fell into her open hand "We took care of that place…oh Lucious help me please, what was that place called?"

"The Burrow, Bella." Lucious replied laughing darkly

"Right, right. The Burrow, the Weasley's and the mudblood were taken care of…"

I was already running through the woods, if they were here then the Burrow wasn't too far from where I was. I stopped when the smell hit me, it was everywhere, all around me. The Burrow was on fire. Fred was laying still on the ground, Diana was cradling Emma to her chest and looked around for Fred. George layed on the ground bloodied and bruised, Molly was sitting up(also bloodied and bruised) watching her house burn to the ground. Arthur was also laying still on the ground, Ron several feet away crawling over to James. I looked down and got on my knees putting my hands in the dark red liquid. I lifted my hands to my nose and inhaled. My throat burned, I turned my head and looked away quickly. Her blood was spilled all over my hands…

_A/N: Hi! Hope you enjoyed this chapter…haven't gotten any reviews…or views for that matter only LovesDaughter(she's the only one who had reviewed too) well pretty pretty pretty please review and look forward to the next chapter!_


	6. I'm Sorry

**YOU CAN SKIP AND GO ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER...UNLESS YOU REALLY REALLY WANT TO READ IT!**

Hi guys! It's me, TheNerdHerd...obivously. I won't be putting up chapters for awhile. My best friend in the world was in a terrible accident(no not LovesDaughter another one of my best friends) And between crying over them, being scared and worried and getting updates from them I won't have time or the enthusaim to type. I'll go on occasionaly to answer messages from my inbox and put updates on when a chapter MIGHT be put up. If I'm not on(and if it doesn't bother LovesDaughter) you can ask her for updates on how I am or my chapters.  
I'm sorry but this is a really tough time right now.  
Thank You for Reading,  
**TheNerdHerd**


	7. With A Mother's Touch

**Spilled Blood:**

**With A Mother's Touch**

A/N: Yes, I'm writing again but I'm not sure how long it will go on for though. Thank you all so much for the hopes and prayers for my friend and me. He is doing well and I'm a little less stressed out. Thank you all once again and I (or Lovesdaughter) will continue to update you.

My hands were drenched in her blood. Blood that had spilled from her body. I looked at Hermione, my heart sinking farther and farther down in my body as I stared at her. Her eyes were closed as she layed on the dirt ground, her clothes drenched in blood from the wound on her abdomen. Her face bloodied and scratched from spells, the fire and the ground. Her breath was in sharp pants as she fought for her life. I placed my hands over her wound to stop the bleeding. I fought the urge to drink her blood-every last drop- and leave. No, she needed me and I needed her.

"Fred please wake up please! Don't leave me!"

"George. George take James until Hermione wakes up."

"Arthur. No, Arthur…"

"Ron just keep holding on, Ginny hand me James."

"Fred, Emma needs a father! Wake up! Please!"

"George…your father."

"Fred, I love you. Just take care of Emma and me wherever you are. We love you…"

"Ron? Ron! Diana is Fred Okay?"

I killed the Weasley family, without trying. I had broken my relationships with them to keep them safe. Now they were almost all wiped out. Ron was dead, Arthur was dead, and Fred I wasn't sure if he was dead or not. Ginny and Molly were badly bruised with minor cuts. Diana was covered in soot and blood, Emma joining her. James covered in soot. Hermione…Hermione was almost dead. I killed the Weasley family, by leaving them. I let out a ragged breath, I _was_ a monster. Why? Why them? What had they done to deserve this fate? I looked at Hermione and took another breath. She was going to hate me, I bent to and exposed her collarbone. I felt my fangs extend outward as I bit through her flesh, my venom spread through out her blood system…but that wouldn't be fast enough. I bit her wrists and ankles putting more venom into her system. I hear Hermione gasp as the fire ran through her veins. I ran over to Diana and kneeled beside her.

"Do you want me to save him?" I asked gesturing to Fred's body. Diana stared at me, then she nodded furiously.

"Yes! Please." She begged as I bit down on Fred's wrists, ankles and neck. His body gave a sharp jerk as the fire ran through his veins as well. Diana buried her face in my shoulder and cried, as did Emma.

"Will he be okay?" she asked

"He won't be human."

"I know."

"Do you promise to love him, even when his lust for blood controls him."

"I don't believe Fred could hurt me even if he wanted to." She replied

"He could-can, Diana. Though he won't want to he won't be…human anymore."

"When I marry Fred I'm going to make a vow to be with him through the good and the bad…I love him, Harry." Her voice became soft and she stared around the field, wet tears fell freely down her face as she saw the dead and injured Weasley's. Emma wailed in Diana's arm, the poor child was hungry and scared. Diana cradled the child and softly sang to the crying baby.

"_I hear your voice now. You are my choice now. The love you bring, Heaven's in my heart. At your call I hear harps, and Angels sing. You know how I feel, this thing can't go on. I can't live my life without you…"_

Emma's cries softened at the sound of her mothers soothing voice. A small innocent child whose father was doomed to eternal damnation. I turned my head and felt a few tears of my own escape my emerald green eyes as I saw the family that had accepted me into their home, all of them injured or dead. Arthur, the man that was like my father, layed on the dirt gravel sprawled out with blood seeping from a deep wound in the right side of his neck. Ron, the boy who was supposed to be like a brother, also layed on the gravel blood seeping from his nose, neck and a rather deep gash that was about three inches deep. The flesh curled back welcoming me kindly to his warm, sweet, mouth watering blood that was seeping from his body and onto the ground. George, the boy who was the brother I had wanted, injured but not dead. Molly and Ginny, the replacement mother and sister for my empty heart, minor cuts and bruises no serious injuries.

Fred and Hermione, the second brother and the girlfriend I let slip through my fingers, their bodies shaking with large convulsions as the Change started to take over their bodies, turning them into something inhuman. Diana and Emma, the 'soon-to-be-sister-in-law' and the perfect niece, bloodied and covered in soot as they watched Fred (Diana did most of the watching while Emma slept through her mother's soothing song.) change into something neither of them would be prepared for. The mother and daughter would be forced to live in darkness and suspense when their father and fiancé came back into the world as an immortal. Darkness to keep the sun away from his sensitive skin, suspense to wonder what he would do when he was enraged, thirsty or bored from the lack of excitement in the new life he would have to endure. Finally, James, my son or the closest I would get to a son, he had no idea what was going on. The terror the boy must feel, seeing his mother on the ground, her body lifting and falling as fire spread through her body. The wonder of where his father was, though I was only a few feet away, if his father was here to stay or was going to abandon his mother and him as soon as his mother had gone through the Change. I won't leave you James…you are my son and I love you more than anything…

_A/N: I felt a shimmer of enthusiam and I re-wrote the chapter now it isn't so f*c*I*g stupid. Thank you again for the hopes and prayers and I hope to get another shimmer and write another chapter._

_TheNerdHerd_


	8. UpdateQuestion

Hey guys!

I know this isn't a chapter but I have been re-reading Spilled Blood and the last few chapters confused me. And it's my own story so that's saying a lot, hehe. So, in order to have this story make much more sense, I have been thinking about re-writing the last few chapters.

Would y'all rather me keep going on with the story this way or would you mind me switching it up a bit so I can make this story bigger and better than it is now?

3 Alli


End file.
